1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a cylinder head, and a cylinder head produced according to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1-182560 (JP-A-1-182560) describes an internal combustion engine including a cylinder head in which a two-tiered water jacket is formed. However, this publication provides no description concerning the method for producing such cylinder head.